Why us
by ResidentEivlfan12
Summary: Clark is having stomach pains in the barn loft, when Chloe one of his best friends comes to ask if he has seen Pete, and notices that Clark is in a lot of pain,but how Clark ever got sick before unless exposed to Green kryptonite.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Clark and Lana. Their life has been great so far but will it stay that way. Clark is having stomach pains in the barn loft, when Chloe one of his best friends comes to ask if he has seen Pete, and notices that Clark is in a lot of pain,but how Clark ever got sick before unless exposed to Green kryptonite. Was this the case this time she wasn't sure. In panic she calls and to the barn loft to see if Clark's okay, big surprise there not home. So she calls Lana and is forced to tell her there is something wrong with Clark. Before The party:

Clark was in the barn loft talking with Lana. They were talking about what they were going to wear and and do at the party. Clark looked a little pale ad shivered a couple times which made Lana worry. She looked at Clark and moved closer to him asking:

"Clark, are you all right."

"Yeah Lana, I'm just a little cold that's all nothing to worry about sweetheart." said Clark laying his big muscular arm around her shoulders.

The truth was that Lana knew something was bothering Clark and wanted him to try and relax. She asked :

"Honey, is something bothering you?Tell me the truth"  
"There's nothing bothering me sweetheart I need a shower. said Clark getting up and walking down the stairs.

After Clark left to take a shower Lana knew no matter how much Clark lead her on to belive he was okay she knew that there was something wrong. So she called Chloe a good friend of hers and Clark to see if she knew any thing.

"Chloe?" Lana asked

"yep its me." said Chloe

"Chloe have you noticed any thing in Clark's moods lately." asked Lana seeing Clark come back up the stairs in the tux his dad let him use, for the party.

"No,why have you Lana,Lana?" asked Chloe as Lana hung up.

Clark looked vary handsome in his father's tux, but just then he started to shut his eyes really tight then open them and did that a couple of time and then he groaned and Lana got worried. Then he seemed just fine and took her by the hand and said:

"I love your dress sweetheart its beautiful on you."

"Thank you Clark, but we really shouldn't go. You look kinda sick honey you sure your all right "

"Sweetheart we'll talk on the way to the party and I'm just fine a little nervous this is Lex were talking about by any means stay with me just incase." said Clark trying to sound reassuring.

The party:  
When Lana and Clark walked through the door Clark felt a little sick but shook it off and went on to meet up Lana that was now talking to Chloe and Pete. 15 minutes later Clark was offered a drink by Lionel. He felt even more sick after drinking it. He didn't Know what it was. He went and sat next to Lana who now was alone. He sat there a little while and the started the eye thing again. Lana asked her self what's wrong with him and why won't he tell me.

"Lana,?" Clark asked as he stood up.

"Clark sweety, what's wrong?"

"Lana, I'm not feeling so well. said Clark holding his head

"Lets go home." said Lana grabbing her car keys and explained to Chloe why she had to leave. 


	2. Chapter 2 Lionel Why

chapter 2 lionel why?

lana ran to meet chloe and tell her that clark was really sick when she smack dap ran into a lex. she was so surprised she ran around him or at lest tried. he grabbed her by the arm.

"lana, what's up where's clark." he asked not understanding why lana started to cry.

"lex he's by the bar he's really sick he's burning up lex i have to go." said lana between sobs.  
lex knew that his father knew clark's secret because so did he but never showed that he knew. so lex let and go of lana's arm and ran to find his father and lana ran to find chloe to tell her about clark. she found chloe with clark out side and she didn't under stand why clark didn't tell her that he went out side with chloe.

"clark what are you......." and the she him start to become weaker there was green light she followed the green light with her eyes and there hold her green neckles was lionel .

"why lionel?" was all she could say.

an: sorry that this one is so short. prom is tomarow and pumped i can't wait. so yeah talk to me don't be shy i don't bite normally. jk thank you for the review and to that reviewer thanks for add im so happy that you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3 Im from Kyrton

I'm now doing it in play form you'll know see what I mean.

I don't own Smallville

This is back at the farm in the loft Mr. and Mrs. Kent are not home.

Clark: Lana?

Lana: Clark?

Clark: You can't.....tell anyone about me.

Lana: I don't understand Clark.

Clark: I'm from a planet called Kyton.

Sleep finely claimed Clark and that left Lana to think.

Lana(to her-self): Kyton, Clark's from Kyton then he must have came in the same metor shower that killed my mother and father. What I'm I going to tell him about the baby. I haven't even told Nel yet.

Lana's thinking was cut off when she herd coming up the stairs to loft.

: Lana

Lana: , we need to talk.

: Is Clark okay?

Lana: I don't know!

: Lana, Calm down Just tell me what happened.

Lana: Well I was Chloe and Pete Clark was over with Lionel....and then about ten mins latter he came back complaining he didn't feel well and he told me to bring him here...and he's been sleeping for awhile now.

: Did you see if Lionel gave Clark anything.

sat down next to Lana John and Martha had been like parents to Lana ever seance the death of her parents and her aunt Nel moving away.

Lana: Well, I saw Clark drinking something with Lionel but that don't mean that he gave it him.

: Make him puke. Lana it maybe the only way to save Clark

*************************************************************************************************************

At the Luthor's

Lex: Father how could you do this to Clark You know that Green kryptonite will kill him.

Lionel: You want Lana don't you.

Lex: Yea but not like this dad I want her to love me not hate me for killing the one she truely loves. You always were a sobby selfish rotten no good money hogging pig. You don't even know what love is. GET OUT!

Lionel: You can't do this to your own father. I will be back son and when I come back to smallville there will be hell to pay Lex you can count on it.

Lex: what ever Dad how many times have you said that before just see how far you get before I put you back in bellrive (not sure if thats how you speel it).

Lionel was already gone down the hall when his only son said that. Lex was on the phone to have his father put away again. This time maybe for good

*************************************************************************************************************

In the Barn

Lana asked to wait outside while she put her fingers down Clark's throat making him throw up all over her, but she didn't mind she was just happy Clark was okay as she whipped off Clark's mouth she started feel abit sick her-self. Now that Clark was fully free of Green kryptonite his body was healing raidly and he was concened about Lana.

Clark: Lana are you okay.

Lana: Clark I have something to tell you.

Clark:Anything?

AN: Its not about the baby something much wores that she likes Clark will leave her for. Reviwe and have fun reading this.


	4. Chapter 4 Gone

I don't own Smallville

Clark's dream

Lana: I have Cancer.

Clark: WHAT?

Lana: You hate me don't can tell to leave and to never talk to you again

Clark: Honey, I don't hate you. I want you to move in with us. The Talon is no place for you.

Lana: But Clark the Talon is my home if I don't run it who will.

Clark: Chole will she needs a place to stay.

Lana saw that Clark was not looking so well again. He looked pale and ready to pass out

Lana: Are you okay Clark.

Clark: Everything hurts, burns help me Lana.

***************************************************************

Clark wakes up in the caves

Clark: Lana!

Martha: He's a wake Lana come here.

Lana saw how sweaty he was

Lana: Oh my, Clark are you okay

Clark: where.... mom...

Martha: Im here sweety

Clark: where are we.

Martha: In the caves, Im sorry Clark your powers there gone

Clark: Oh my god, Lana I need Lana

Lana: Im here Clark and I'll never leave you.

Clark: I just want to go home

***************************************************************

At the Talon

Chole: Hey stop it you two.

Oliver: Chole I love you

He slapped Jimmy across the face

Jimmy: well she dosen't love you

Oliver: Is this true Chole do you love Jimmy

Chole: yes I love him with my whole heart

Oliver: Fine you Stupid little girl

Oliver slaps Chole and she falls

Jimmy:Chole!

Chole: I love Jimmy

***************************************************************

At the Farm

Jon was waiting for his wife son and Lana to return and as he was waiting he got a vist from Lex.

Lex:My father is after Clark

Jon: really I would never of gussed.

Lex: You need to watch your back

Jon: Well..........

The three pulled up in the Kents farm truck

Outside

Lana: Come on Clark lets get you to bed

Clark: Okay, Lana

Clark didn't mind Lana taking care of him it made him feel that she loved him still with knowing about him

Martha: Jon!

Form inside Jon could hear the sreams from his wife outside

Jon: Is Clark okay

Martha: He lost his powers Jon and his sick

Jon: Oh my, Clark.....

Martha: Don't Lana's taking care of this

The 4 walked back into the house.

Clark: I think I'm going to be sick

He runs to the bathroom and slams the door.

Lex: Is he okay

Lana: what the hell are you doing here Lex and no he's not okay

An: So No Lana dose not have Cancer,but is clearly pissed at Lex for some reason


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own smallville(sadly)

At the Kent Farm:

Lana: Get the hell out of Here, (pushs him to the ground and runs to the bath-room door to find it's locked.)

Clark: Stay away!

Lana: Are you okay Clark. (Hears him pukeing)

Clark: Oh Lana........(pukes again) Come in ( hurries to unlock the door then runs back to the sick to puke again)

Lana:Oh Clark, Oh my there's Blood we need to get you help Clark Come on.( rubs he's back then takes him into the living room and finds that Lex is still where she left him)

Martha: Clark?

Lana: He's throwing up non-stop and he started pukeing up blood.

Martha: Jon, what's going on with our son.

Jon: I dont know, but I think I know someone who dose. Lex?

Lana: No, Stay away from Clark (starts crying)

Clark: Listen sweetheart (Takes her face in his hands) I love you and Lex is here to help now let him are you listening to me Lana. Closes his eyes

Lana: Clark, stay with me okay I love you

Clark: Im tryin Lana And I love you to.

Lex: Clark, your burnin up what did my father do to you.

Martha: Your father did this.

Clark: Mom....Lana, Lex, Pete, Chloe they all know and Im gald

Martha: Thats great Clark, but plz don't talk You sound so weak.

Lex: Clark, what are you feelin right know.

Clark: Weak, my head hurts, My stomach is so upset I can't eat anything.

Lex: listen just stay near the bath-room and I'll come by in two days to see how you are doing okay Clark.

Clark: Okay

Lana: Thats it You have nothing else to say

Clark: Lana stop he's done all he can do for now. (Grabs her by the hand)

Lex walks out.

***********************************************************************************************

Out side

Chloe: Lex is that you?

Lex: Chloe, Jimmy?

Jimmy: We came by to see why Lana ran off.

Lex: Well all your anwears can be found in there

Chloe: (runs to the door and ring the door bell)

Lex drives home

***********************************************************************************************

Inside

Martha: Chloe, Jimmy? What a supraise.

Jimmy: Chloe, are you okay (as he seen her in pain)

Chloe: yeah, just my headahc is back.

Jimmy wrapped her in his arms

Martha: Did you guys come to see Clark and Lana.

Jon: Sweetheart!

Martha: Comming, follow me. Brace your-selfes

Chloe: Oh my god, Clark. (takes Jimmy's hand and runs out side)

Clark: Chloe? ( picks his head up off of Lana's shoulder)

Lana: Do you want to go up stairs to bed

Clark: Yeah, but in the loft.

Lana: Okay this wouldnt be about Chloe would it.

Clark: Yeah I have to tell her what happened.

They walk out side to a crying Chloe.

**********************************************************************************************

Out side

Clark: Chloe?

Chloe truns around to see Clark

Chloe: Clark what are you doin out here.

Clark: Okay, becuase I had to talk to you.

Chloe: Can we at lest talk in the loft

Clark: Sure Chloe

***********************************************************************************************

In the Loft

Clark: Okay, Chloe you ready

Chloe: (takes Jimmy's hand in her's) Yeah Im ready

Clark:Well Lionel gave me green Krytonite in my drink at the party, and I lost all my powers woke up in the caves and Lana freaked out when she saw Lex. Im really sorry Chloe Im not feelin so hot, Lana I think Im goin to be sick.

Chloe: Well see you tomarow okay Clark.

Lana: Okay Bye Jimmy Bye Chloe.

Lana: Oh my God!

Clark: Lana, what's wrong

Lana: Nothing Clark, Im having your baby

Clark was speachless

Lana: Clark?

Clark: Did you just say what I thought you That your having my baby

Lana: Yeah, Clark are you mad.

Clark: No, Im not mad

Lana: Oh, Clark how did this happen

Clark: Your not happy about it

Lana: I don't know.

Clark: I don't want you to have the baby if you dont want it.

Lana: I want it more then anything Clark I love you Clark


End file.
